shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Sin
Sin was the first Devil created by Satan, springing from his being as the manifestation of his arrogance. Overtaken by her beauty, Satan immediately raped her. By her he fathered many more of the first generation of Devils before tiring of her and abandoning her. She went on to beget the demonic race of the Succubi, who inherited her seductive powers and drew strength from feeding off the life force of those they mated with. With her clan, she managed to carve out one of the more powerful kingdoms in Hell and became one of the first Archdevils. Her realm, called Carnia, could be described as a pit of swirling agony and ecstasy, where her Succubi children lead their captives in orgiastic tortures. Despite her high status, Sin was generally unconcerned with the governing of her kingdom and more interested in indulging her pleasures. She would regularly wander from her Kingdom going on adventures having to re-conquer it upon her return. At one point, she met the Archdevil of Inferno, the Burning King Sara, who was on an adventure himself. She seduced him and gave him a son, Sora. Sora was raised by Sara’s queen Naome, and wasn’t aware of his true parentage for most of his life. When Sin revealed herself to him he rejected her, and threatened to kill her if she ever came near him again. As the first born of Satan’s children, Sin was incredibly powerful, but her pleasure seeking personality distracted her from the conquering ambitions of other Archdevils. She was incredibly selfish and took delight in the pain of others, and was a notoriously fickle ally to any foolish enough to count on her. Her time as Satan’s plaything instilled a deep seated fear of him in her. Like her succubus children, Sin had a supremely beautiful female form with horns and a pointed tail, but as a Devil she had red skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. She eventually became one of the Archdevils enthralled by Lilith and her most powerful warrior next to Abaddon. She eventually fell in battle with John Nash, but was resurrected by Satan after he swallowed the Bloodstone. Utterly terrified to once again be under Satan’s control, she used his fight with the Magnificent 7 to escape from him. Powers and Abilities Ecstasy The Ecstasy Power enables one to overwhelm the senses of another being, making them completely subject to the will of the Succubus. Once the being is sufficiently enthralled, they will do whatever the Succubus wants in order to continue feeling pleasure. As the mother of Succubii, Sin is the originator of the power they hold over their victims and is able to use it at a level far beyond her demonic daughters. Trance: Sin charms a target and they are momentarily unable to move against her. Bliss: A directed energy attack. Those hit with it are so enraptured with pleasure that they burst into flame and explode. Euphoria: An attack which traps people in their happiest memory. If Sin does not willfully end the attack's effects or the target cannot break out, they will be unable to come out of the illusion and will wither away. Frenzy: A melee blitz aimed at the pleasure centers of her opponent which so overwhelm an opponent with sensations that they cannot think straight. Joy: Sin enhances the sensations in her opponent, so that they are so overwhelmed with pleasure that they cannot operate. Agony: The flipside to Joy, Sin enhances the nerves in an opponent's body so that they are so overwhelmed by pain that they're unable to move. Delight: An attack which allows Sin to devour the life essence of an opponent. WIth her touch the target is overwhelmed with pleasure and she sucks their power out through their mouth. Ultimate Delirium: Sin uses the pleasurable memories of anyone she can sense to power a large energy blast. She can either fire Delirium as a directed beam or a large explosion. Trivia - Sin is widely regarded as the most desirable of Devils. - Sin is modeled on 90's era Jenna Jameson.